


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: From a prompt i found online





	

Daisy stands up from the couch as the credits roll on the Tv from the movie she and her girlfriend, Natasha, were watching. The red haired assassin watches as the hacker stretches, her eyes roaming over her girlfriend's toned figure.

 

"You want anything to eat? Im starving." Daisy says as she walks into the kitchen of their shared condo in the Avenger's tower, completely unaware of the pair of eyes following her every move. Daisy jumps from her place where she's searching for food in the cabinets when she feels arms wrap around her stomach. She soon relaxes into the touch when she feels lips meets the side of her neck.

 

"I can think of a few things." Natasha purrs as her teeth lightly graze the inhuman's pulse point. Daisy smiles and turns around in the Assassin's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck as she does so. She leans down to kiss the red haired beauty but stops before their lips meet. Her smile forming into a smirk. "What?" Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow, seeing the look. Daisy shakes her head and mumbles nothing before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. After a few seconds Natasha pulls away feeling the hacker grin into the kiss. "What's so funny?" Natasha asks seeing the laughter in her love's eyes.

 

"Its nothing. I promise." Daisy says, she moves to go back to kissing the assassin but the Russian gives her a look. "Its nothing... its stupid really..." the brunette says, seeing that Natasha want going to let it go she continues. "Its just that..." Daisy starts, bitting her lip to try and keep from laughing "Your shorter than me." Hearing that Natasha raises an eyebrow.

 

"Only by about 3 inches."

"Yeah but still shorter than me..." Daisy says with a chuckle

"And... this amuses you?" Natasha asks confused 

"No! No." the hacker quickly corrects "Its just that your code name is Black widow...which is a spider and your shorter than me so...its kind of like your the Itsy bitsy spider." Daisy explains with a small laugh. Natasha stares at her girlfriend for a long moment before shaking her head, an amused smile on her lips.

 

"You do realize that if anyone else called me that I would make their death very painful."

"I guess its a good think I'm not anyone else than, huh?" Daisy says as she pulls her girlfriend close.

"hmm." Natasha agrees before crashing her lips into the brunette's. Before things could move any further the alarm goes off, signaling an attack on the city. Daisy groans as she rests her head on Natasha's shoulder.

"Why? Why is it always on our day off?" the hacker moans making the Russian snicker.

"It does always seem that way." she agrees, Daisy lets out a huff and lifts her head up.

 

"Duty calls...again." she grumbles before making her way towards the elevator, Natasha following after her with an amused expression on her face. "Don't look at me like that, bitsy." Daisy says which quickly wipes the amused grin off of the red head's face and replaces it with a scowl.

 

"Don't call me that..." the assassin grumbles making Daisy grin.

 

After saving the city the team all head back to the tower, all of them sweaty, tired and covered in dirt, cuts and bruises.

"I don't think i'll be able to move my arm for a week." Daisy groans as she rolls her shoulder, having landed on it wrong during the fight. Natasha steps in front of her girlfriend, effectively stopping her from heading towards the elevator to take her to their apartment. The assassins fingers dancing across her arm in practiced ease, after a moment she lets her hands fall.

 

"Your shoulder's not dislocated and nothing broken. You probably just sprained it at most." 

"Thanks Bitsy." Daisy replies lowly, she flashes her girlfriend a smile before practically skipping towards the elevator, ignoring the glare she feels burning into her back.

 

"Did she just call you bitsy?" Tony speaks up, Natasha wipes around and glares where he and Clint are standing in the kitchen, everyone else having left to go into their rooms. "As in the itsy bitsy spider?" Stark laughs, as soon as he sees her glare he quickly quite.

 

"Not a word." the assassin growls, her eyes flicker over to Clint who merely raises his hands in the air  before storming off to find her girlfriend. As soon as she disappears onto the elevator Tony begins planning.

 

"Jarvis..."

"Yes sir."

"Next time Natasha walks into the room play the song Itsy bitsy spider."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?" Jarvis says, sounding uncertain for a AI.

"Wise? No. But hilarious? Yes." Tony says with a grin.

"Very well, sir." Jarvis says

 

"Dude. Nat's going to kill you." Clint says with disbelieving chuckle.

"Naaah. She'll get that its a joke, right? She'll thinks its funny" Tony asks, Clint just shakes his head and walks over to the elevator.

 

Needless to say Natasha didn't get the joke and did not find it funny whats so ever. Tony ended up with a black eye, a few bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, surprisingly no bones where broken. Although she probably would have done more if Daisy and Clint didn't drag her off the billionaire.  But Tony got the message, you don't mess with the Black Widow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i wrote awhile ago but never posted. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
